


Lizzie and Darcy Finally 'Bing'

by RavioliRavioli



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioliRavioli/pseuds/RavioliRavioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take of what happened after Lizzie turned off the camera in episode 98.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie and Darcy Finally 'Bing'

Lizzie remembered the camera was on and decided to turn it off before she recorded something she would regret later. Darcy was about to pounce on Lizzie's face again - his hands gently pulling her closer to him when she sat down on the bench - when she stopped him. He was surprised and gave her a confused look.

"Don't you think there are some other misunderstandings we should clear up before we continue? Like I said, I want to be as clear as possible and I don't want any other confusion to get in our way…", Lizzie reasoned.

"Oh… of- of course. I uh-", Darcy cleared his throat, "I wasn't thinking properly." He looked kind of embarrassed.

Lizzie laughed and said, "Neither was I!" and pecked him quickly on the lips.

Darcy smiled and then grabbed Lizzie's hands in his own, kissing the back of her hands, and then locking their fingers together. "Where would you like to start?", Darcy asked Lizzie.

"Let's go back to the beginning. The Gibson wedding.", she replied. Darcy's neck did that weird thing it did when he got uncomfortable. Lizzie noticed and freed one of her hands to caress his cheek. "It's ok. Obviously I'm more than 'decent enough' or else we wouldn't be here…"

They talked for hours. Dissecting and analyzing every single one of their encounters. She told the story from her POV and he did, too. They laughed often at the ridiculousness their assumptions led them to believe. When all was said and done, and there was absolutely no confusion, Lizzie was the one who initiated the next make-out session. She was dying to kiss him and touch him and make up for all that time they had wasted. She wanted to show him how much her feelings had changed.

Darcy was more desperate than Lizzie. He had been fantasizing about having Lizzie in his arms for months and now it was finally possible. He didn't want to seem too eager so he restrained himself a lot. The second kiss they shared on camera? Yeah, that was nothing compared to what Darcy wanted to do to Lizzie at that moment.

 _"Be cool, William. Take it slow, don't scare her off!"_ , he thought to himself as Lizzie scooted over on the bench and turned to face him.

She pulled him by his tie and his lips made a bee line to Lizzie's. She kissed him softly and slowly, one hand on his shoulder, the other still holding his tie. Darcy's hands were itching to touch her, so as soon as she kissed him his hands went directly to her waist and he had to fight to keep them there. After a little while, Lizzie's soft kisses began to get more passionate. She no longer held his tie, but instead had one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. Darcy took this as permission to explore. His hands slowly went to Lizzie back and up her sides and in her hair. They were all over each other.

"I'm going to go now, Lizzie! I won't walk in there because I don't want to see anything not meant for my eyes! It's been a couple hours since Darcy walked in there so I'm being cautious!", Charlotte yelled down the hall. "By the way, no more walnut shrimp left. Sorry! You know I have no self-control when it comes to those…"

Lizzie opened her eyes and removed her mouth from Darcy's. He pouted, and she thought he looked adorable. She gave him a couple of quick kisses and yelled out to Charlotte, "Wait! I'm coming!". She looked apologetically at Darcy and explained, "It's our birthday. I've gotta say bye y'know?".

He nodded, "Of course."

Her eyes sparkled as she got an idea. She grabbed Darcy's hands, got up, waited for _him_ to get up, and then led him down the hall. She said "Go up the stairs, go straight down the hall and the last door on the right is my room. Make yourself at home while I say goodbye to Charlotte. I'll be up there as soon as humanly possible so we can… pick up where we left off in the den…".

Darcy's face was almost comical when he realized what Lizzie was implying. Or maybe he was just letting his desire cloud his understanding. He decided to do as she instructed and would clarify later on when she got to her bedroom.

Lizzie watched Darcy go up the stairs, admiring his masculine frame, and then ran to the front door to find a very smug looking Charlotte. Lizzie groaned internally, knowing that tomorrow she would be interrogated by both Charlotte and Lydia. Thank God her parents were out playing Bingo, because if she had to explain this situation to her mother so soon, she would probably explode.

"Have fun tonight, Lizzie!", Charlotte teased. "Best birthday ever, right?"

Lizzie was blushing profusely and was nodding her head yes. She wasn't going to deny that this was the best unexpected gift she could have received. Charlotte laughed at Lizzie's nod and whispered to Lizzie as she handed her a plastic bag from a drugstore, "While you guys were in there, Lydia and I took the liberty of buying you guys some 'love gloves'! Ha. I highly doubt Darcy came prepared, so here ya go. Happy Birthday  bestie!".

She gave Lizzie a big hug, while Lizzie stood there with her mouth agape and her face in shock. She thought to herself _, "I hadn't thought about that. I have to pay Charlotte back big time."_

Charlotte proceeded to yell out, "Bye Darcy! Make it special 'cause it's her birthday!" as loud as she could in the hopes that he could hear her.

He did and began blushing again, his suspicions confirmed. He started to freak out a little. He loosenedd his tie and unbuttoned his vest. _"It's been a while… What if?... No, there shouldn't be any problems. If Lizzie can do this to me by just kissing me, there should be no problems at all."_ He could feel himself stiffening underneath his '$5000 boxers' just thinking about what could happen between them shortly.

He began pacing around her room and looked up when she opened the door and locked it behind her. She looked and felt shy all of a sudden and made her way to her queen-sized bed. She sat on the edge and looked up at Darcy. He cleared his throat and said "Charlotte is… umm… very loud." Lizzie burst out laughing because she was so embarrassed. This whole situation was so _weird_. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She patted the space next to her on the bed, and Darcy dutifully sat down. He seemed nervous and Lizzie asked, "What's wrong, Darc- Will?". She just spontaneously decided to call him that. She'd never spoken it aloud and she wanted to try it. It sounded perfect to her.

Darcy, who was looking at his hands, looked up and said, "I like that. No one else calls me that." He smiled when she beamed at the exclusivity the name gave her.

She initiated contact again. Lizzie grabbed Darcy's hands and brought them to her face. She then put her hands on his chest, feeling the pectoral muscles underneath his shirt. Darcy couldn't help himself and began to kiss Lizzie's face. He kissed her forehead, then each cheek, then her nose, and then her lips. Soft and slow at first, but when her hands made their way into his hair and his hands made their way down to the small of her back, they were kissing each other desperately. Darcy's tongue made its way into Lizzie mouth and began to chase her tongue around like a predator after its prey.

One of Darcy's hands was stroking Lizzie's side and the other was stroking her thigh. She wiggled around and her dress slid up. When Darcy's hand made contact with her skin, they both lost it. Lizzie pulled away and looked at Darcy lustfully.

He asked the question that had been on their minds since they were down in the den. "Lizzie, would you like to stop at this or would you… like to go further?"

Lizzie smiled mischievously and pulled the box of condoms from the bag Charlotte gave her. Darcy's eyes widened as he too had forgotten about that. "You can thank Ms. Lu for these.", Lizzie said with a big smile. Darcy chuckled but his eyes darkened with lust as Lizzie began taking off her heels. She then got up and turned around in front of Darcy, her back facing him. "Can you unzip me?"

Darcy got up and slowly unzipped Lizzie's dress. He made sure to brush his fingers down her back, making her shiver a little. She shimmied out of her dress and then stood before Darcy in her underwear. She wore a set of lacy red bra and panties, internally thanking Jane, who bought them for her a couple months back. Darcy's jaw dropped as Lizzie turned to face him. Lizzie saw the effect she had on Darcy and her self-esteem and confidence shot up tenfold.

She began to take off his vest and unbutton his shirt while Darcy watched her, stunned. _"Is this really happening? I've never dreamt of her doing this, so could it be?"_ , Darcy thought to himself. He shook his head and came back to reality. Lizzie was almost done unbuttoning his shirt and he began to undo his tie. He slipped out of his shirt and now it was Lizzie's turn to ogle. He was ripped. Not, like, scary muscle-head ripped, but very toned. He had well-defined abs and pecs, and his arms were so strong. Lizzie unconsciously licked her lips and Darcy noticed immediately. He got a smug look on his face, his confidence rising and his anxiety dwindling.

He began taking off his belt, unzipped his pants, and stepped out of them. Now both he and Lizzie stood in front of her bed in their underwear. Lizzie drunk in his body from head to toe and then proceeded to turn on a couple lamps in her room. She then shut off the main light and returned to Darcy. She explained before he could ask, "I like dim lighting. Is that okay?" He nodded. He could still see her perfectly. The bedside lamp was pretty bright.

Lizzie then climbed onto her bed, removing the comforter and throwing it on the floor. She then positioned herself in the middle of her bed and said suggestively, "Come here, Will." He was climbing over her before she knew it. Lizzie had been in charge of their previous kisses but now Darcy's instincts- and his ever growing desire to be one with Lizzie- put him in control. He kissed her hard and desperately.

She matched his desperation and her hands slid down his back, feeling his muscles as she went along. After just a couple minutes Lizzie felt something hard against her thigh. She smiled to herself, thinking, _"This is all me. He wants me."_ , as he kissed her neck. She unclipped her bra from the front and shimmied out of it. She felt more pressure against her thigh.

Darcy began to leave light kisses down her neck and onto her chest. He gave attention to each of Lizzie's breasts, using his mouth because his hands were holding him up so he wouldn't crush Lizzie beneath him. She began moaning and her hips began to grind onto Darcy's slowly. She began pulling her red lacy panties down and worked her way out of them and threw them somewhere into the dim room. She did the same for Darcy and reached over the bedside table. She grabbed a condom from the box, opened the wrapper, and put it on for him. Darcy gazed into her eyes and asked her if she was ready. Lizzie nodded and kissed his neck and Darcy made his way into Lizzie slowly.

Lizzie gasped as he entered her and he moaned. It had been a while for the both of them. Darcy stilled, savoring the feeling, while he waited for Lizzie to become adjusted to him. He moved slowly. Each thrust slow and deep. He kissed Lizzie while thrusting, enjoying the simultaneous pleasure. After a while, Lizzie began moving her hips, too. Darcy took this as a cue to speed things up. He increased his strokes and Lizzie began to lose control. She could feel her release getting closer and closer.

She had her fingers digging into Darcy's back, her head tilted back, and her mouth open whispering, "Please, Will…". He began thrusting harder and finally, she reached her climax. Lizzie moaned into Darcy's shoulder so she wouldn't be too loud and wake Lydia.

Darcy obtained release shortly after Lizzie and he whispered into ear, "I love you, Lizzie Bennet." He looked into her eyes and they were so serious that Lizzie almost felt suffocated by the intensity of his feelings. She kissed him in return. He knows she doesn't love him yet, but she would one day and that was good enough for him.

He rolled over, slipping out of Lizzie and missing the feeling of being connected. Lizzie was wrapped up in his arms, cuddling, for a few minutes before she wanted another round. Darcy was more than willing to oblige. She got another condom and put it on for him, but when he moved to climb on top of her, she stopped him. She was taking charge now. She straddled him and he placed his hands on her hips. He looked up at her and thought to himself, _"Wow. She is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"_. Lizzie felt warm and fuzzy inside when he looked at her like that; as if she were the best thing in the universe.

She leaned down and kissed him hard. She stopped, leaving him wanting more, and began grinding and moving her hips on top of Darcy. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly. Lizzie put her finger to her lips and said, "Sshhh!"

He had never had sex like that. He had always been the one doing the work. Darcy enjoyed this very much because he could see Lizzie's face better and he could see her breasts bounce as she moved on top of him. When they finished, Lizzie looked at the time and panicked a little. She hopped off of Darcy and went to switch on the lights.

"You have to go, like, now!" Lizzie said urgently.

Darcy, confused, got up from her bed and walked over to her. "Can you explain to me why with so little civility you are kicking me out of your house?", Darcy asked Lizzie between laying kisses on her neck.

"My parents are going to come home soon and I am not ready to explain to my father that my boyfriend and I were having sex in my childhood bedroom.", Lizzie sighed.

"Boyfriend?", asked Darcy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, yeah, duh. Obviously you and I are in a relationship. I don't do casual hook-ups or friends with benefits, Will.", Lizzie replied jokingly.

"Well then, you better put some clothes on because if you stay like this, we won't ever leave this room.", he replied.

Lizzie punched him on the arm playfully and laughed. She threw on an old t-shirt and Will left her his boxers. She helped him get dressed and they walked downstairs. She sighed and hugged him, not wanting him to go. They have so much lost time to make up for.

Darcy rested his chin atop her head and said, "I do not wish to part from you so soon but I'm afraid I must… I want you to know, Lizzie, that you have made me the happiest man alive and that I love you even more now than I did just hours ago- if that's even possible."

Lizzie let go of him and gave him a long, soft kiss on the lips and said, "Me, too." They both knew she wasn't ready to say it, but she would when the time came.

"Good night, Will."

"Good night, beautiful."

He kissed the back of her hand and turned to go quickly before he lost the willpower to leave her side. He glanced at his phone to check the time, and saw he had a missed call and an angry text from Gigi from hours ago. He chuckled to himself, "If only she knew with whom I was preoccupied…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! I'm really proud of this one.


End file.
